


Love and Lies

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Reset Button [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Stiles, McCall Pack, Memory Loss, Pack Dynamics, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sciles, Smut, season 4 canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's memories are still gone and Stiles knows he's crossing the line, but who could resist that sweet trusting smile? A trip to see the Pack ends badly when they realize Stiles never told Scott the truth about their relationship, but Scott has trouble caring about anything when Stiles is down on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lies

Falling asleep tucked against Stiles was easy; things were less easy in the morning when Scott blinked unfocused eyes at Melissa’s scowling face as she stood in the doorway to wake them. She didn’t mention anything about the fact they’d sprawled together naked, just turned her back until they scrambled for sweatpants and examined Scott to see if he had developed any sign of a concussion. Scott sat through the examination as patiently as possible and was finally released to race downstairs and devour brunch. There wasn’t anything physically wrong with him as far as Melissa could tell, but the memories were still locked away.

The faces of his “friends” were even worse as Scott found himself smothered in hugs in what Stiles called a loft but looked more like an abandoned building someone had stuck a couch in. He smiled at the girls, trying to reassure total strangers that he was fine and wondering why that “creepy old Derek guy” was giving him such a calculating look.

___

Twelve hours ago, Stiles believed that he’d never be more mortified in the McCall household than the time he ran in, covered in poison ivy rashes and barely more than his boxers. He was wrong. They ate brunch at record speeds, and the only good thing that came out of it was that Melissa didn’t have time to ask questions. It was probably safer to let her assume the worst. If they’d managed to hide werewolves and the supernatural for a few months, what was a relationship?

The pack had swarmed Scott as soon as they arrived. While Stiles was happy to let Liam fall back as ‘one of the girls,’ he found himself shooing everyone away before the third round of hugs could go around, clinging to Scott like a dog with a bone.

They did the roll call. Stiles kind of loved the roll call, especially when he could end with ‘Creep old Derek Guy - werewolf.’ Derek didn’t appreciate it, but Derek perpetually looked like he’d bitten into a lemon. Malia was unscathed by the hug attack, probably because she had been mostly covered by Kira. Predictably, the kitsune wouldn’t take credit for somehow absorbing the energy of an out of control 12 year old, and Liam kept looking at Scott like he expected him to poop rainbows.

Stiles refused to acknowledge what Lydia could possibly have been seeing. After explaining that Deaton was out meeting with specialists in Europe, she’d gone silent.

"Do you remember anything, Scott?" Malia asked, impatient and blunt. Malia was by far the bravest of them all. Stiles missed that about her more times than he dared say, but right now, he wanted to shake her. 

___

There were so many people and their concern was absolutely overwhelming, but Scott kept smiling. All these people were his friends? His  _pack_ , whatever that really meant. Kitsunes, werecoyotes, werewolves, banshees, geez…was everyone he knew something other than human? Except for Stiles, he seemed stubbornly human and Scott liked that about him. The fact that so many people actually cared about him was amazing and the alpha tried to commit their names and faces to memory as if he could keep from losing them again.

Scott’s brows wrinkled and he squinted one eye as he tried to place the brash brunette without success. Finally he shook his head, almost embarrassed. “I don’t, I’m sorry…Malia? Malia. I don’t remember anything, it’s weird. It’s like I know  _how_  to do things, but I don’t remember anything about myself or my life or anyone who was in it. I wish I did, I’m trying. Melissa, my mom said that with things like this, everything could come back at any time so I’m sure I will soon. I hope.” He offered her a grin, hoping that it would reassure her, slightly unnerved by the way she looked at him like he was some kind of limping antelope. That Derek guy wasn’t much better, Scott couldn’t really figure out what that look was for, but the eyebrows didn’t look happy.

“It’s okay.” He promised the strangers who were so worried for him and slipped his hand into Stiles’s. “Stiles is helping and I’ll get better soon.” Scott didn’t notice the way Lydia’s eyes suddenly narrowed.

___

"Your scent is different." Malia added, gaze narrowed like she could discern what caused it. It wasn’t the acrid shot of gunpowder or subtle spice of magic, but Scott was a challenge she couldn’t just overstep. She’d come a long way, trusting him, which spoke volumes to why she wasn’t attacking the anomaly wearing their friend’s skin.

Stiles just wished she wasn’t so damn observant.

"I spent the night. Probably messed it up a bit," Stiles explained, making a show of rubbing his palm across Scott’s shoulders and up his neck. They shouldn’t have done this with all of them together. They should have visited them one by one, or in small groups with a buffer of three hundred people. Could Stiles do this more than once? He was a great liar at the best of times, but he was never lying to  _Scott_. God help him, Scott was holding his hand. Stiles wasn’t going to do anything but squeeze back. Was the room suddenly more judgmental or was that just Stiles? He added hastily, “Ignore Derek, he always looks like that.”

Kira cleared her throat. “Don’t worry about it,” she said. “We just want to make sure you’re okay. You are okay, right? Aside from the whole - memory thing.”

___

“My what?” Scott blinked in confusion as Stiles jumped to answer the question, not really sure what it meant. There was something off about the way he smelled? He thought he smelled just fine  _and_  he’d taken a shower that morning. This was one of those weird werething issues that went right over his head, wasn’t it? There was some kind of subtle shift in the room and Scott leaned his body into Stiles for support like he was trying to steady himself.

“I’m okay. I feel okay except for the not remembering thing?” Scott smiled at Kira, genuine and brilliant. “They said there’s not any damage or anything, all we can do is wait. It’ll all come back again, it has too.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Lydia broke into the conversation, pinching Stiles by the ear and hauling him away. “I’ll bring him right back.” She said to Scott as she dragged Stiles over to Derek, unleashing a torrent of raging shout-whispers at the boy. “What the  _hell_  are you doing? What exactly is wrong with him and what have you told him, Stiles. And don’t give me that look, I know you’ve done something.”

Derek sighed, concerned for his alpha and trying to not let it show as much as the others. 

___

"Ow -  _ow_ ,” Stiles stressed, tripping over his feet to follow after her. Screw werewolves and their claws, banshees knew how to put the fear of God into someone. He’d barely found his footing, distracted by Derek’s gloriously nonthreatening bunny teeth before he was stumbling to say, “What - nothing! I had nothing to do with Scott hugging that witch. Ask Malia. She was there.”

That much was the truth. He’d never have done anything to intentionally wipe his best friend’s memories. There was too much of his own childhood in them, and so much worth treasuring. His heart still acted like he was trying to run a marathon. Stiles turned to look over his shoulder, watching Scott’s easy stance, and the way his face lit up when Kira smiled back at him. Something settled low in his chest, and Stiles insisted with novel certainty, “He’s fine… He should be freaking out of his head, but he’s not. I’m taking care of it.”

Scott’s answer appeased Kira, at least for the moment. “What if we play lacrosse? Maybe familiar things can trigger memories? Or - or run in the woods. Everyone got into running for a while.” She asked, and called Scott’s attention back to her with a small smile. “Don’t worry. Lydia won’t hurt him.”

___

Lydia crossed her arms and glared before sticking one perfectly manicured finger in Stiles’s face. “You taking care of it is exactly what I’m worried about. He needs help, Stiles, not someone who’s going to make up and exaggerate half the things you tell him.”

“I can smell him on you.” Derek said impassively, impossible to tell if he was making it an accusation or stating something humorous.

“Oh  _gross_! Really, Stiles?!”

Scott tipped his head, distracted from trying to listen to their conversation by the sheer enthusiasm in Kira’s attempts to jog his memories and he couldn’t keep himself from feeling the same. She had a presence like she could see the best in everything and he appreciated it. “I’m not sure I remember exactly how to play lacrosse, but I’m willing to learn if you give me pointers? I saw the stick in my room, but I’m not sure if I’d be any good at it. I’m up for anything if you think it’ll help. I want to remember!”

“Don’t worry, dude!” Liam clasped Scott on the shoulder. “We’re gonna help until they all come back. It’ll be cool, we’ll take you to all the places you go and we’ll do all your favorite things.”

The alpha grinned down at the younger boy, strangely comforted by the other…werewolf? “Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me, you don’t even know. It’s kind of amazing to know that even if I can’t remember who I am or any of you, I still have wonderful friends and an amazing boyfriend who are all going to help me through it.”

“…an amazing who?”  

___

"Keep your friggin nose to yourself," Stiles spat, scowling at Derek beyond Lydia’s dainty hand, but he had to stop himself before he did something like try to scrub Scott’s scent off of him. He should have known they were going to find out. There were at least two working supernatural noses in the loft.

"And dude, that hair heater isn’t yours so shut up." He snapped, gesturing in the general direction of Derek’s bed, where the hair dildo was still plugged in. It boggled Stiles’ mind that the place had electricity sometimes, but he jerked his head up, hearing someone call across the room.

"Stiles?" Liam clarified, like he’d figured out who Santa Clause really was. Stiles sucked in a breath, stuffing his hands in pants when they started to twitch.

"He likes it, okay? We’re  _good_.” But there was a careless certainty in his tone when he added, “Who do you think he’ll believe?”

He met Lydia’s eyes, feeling something lodge in his throat. It felt too much like his heart. He dared her to challenge him, but he missed the way Malia’s expression clouded, and the light in Kira’s smile dimmed as he took Scott’s hand. 

___

Something was wrong, he could feel the shift, like everyone’s smile had slipped but he didn’t know why. “Yeah, Stiles?” Scott frowned at Liam, confused by the reaction. “Was I, didn’t we tell you? I know we didn’t tell my mom, but I just assumed…”

The youngest pack member seemed oblivious to the women beside him and shrugged, ready to accept anything about his alpha. “You two losers are pretty co-dependent, so I guess it’s not a surprise.”

None of this was making any sense and the boy reached for the one thing he was sure of, relaxing slightly as Stiles’s hand found his own. It was difficult for them, Scott kept reminding himself. As confusing as everything was for him, it must be terrifying to care about someone who didn’t remember anything about you. That must be what it was. “Kira was saying that we play lacrosse and it might help me remember if we played a game! I’m up for it if you guys give me a rundown on the rules, who knows if it’ll knock something lose.”

Scott leaned into Stiles, pressing the line of his body against his friend and murmured quietly. “Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

___

"Dude, Hell yeah - you’re a natural," Stiles grinned, nudging Scott in the ribs. Liam was quick to pipe up, "Yeah, you’re team captain."

The rugrat sounded proud. Stiles decided he could stay. He looked up to see Kira’s features drawn with tension and something that looked too much like pity for Stiles to accept. He nudged Scott’s hip, trying to get as close as he could to the Alpha without crawling underneath his clothes. He wanted to tell him nothing was wrong. Malia beat him to the punch.

"I’m not doing this," Malia announced bluntly, a low growl escaping her throat before she turned away. Stiles didn’t want to understand that, but he watched her walk out of the loft, barely nodding to Lydia on her way out. 

"She doesn’t play," Stiles explained, with a shrug he couldn’t quite sell as casual. "How about tomorrow?" Stiles bulldozed on. "I kinda wanna show Scott a few other things, if you guys are free?"

He couldn’t rest until he had Scott to himself. His Jeep was just an elevator ride away.

___

“Team Captain? Really?” He was good enough to lead the whole team? All this stuff sounded too good, there had to be some kind of catch. No one’s life could possibly be this lucky. Maybe it was another symptom of the whole werewolf thing? If he really was good at it and it was important to the person he used to be, then trying to play might actually help him remember.

Malia’s abrupt departure surprised him and Scott stared after her, feeling distinctly uncomfortable like he’d done something wrong. “Are you sure?” That was a lot of distain for just not being able to play lacrosse. He was missing something and Scott was tired of everything going over his head.

Kira nodded carefully, a little less exuberant than she’d been before but grimly holding on to her optimism. “Sure, that sounds good. I’ll get my gear together and meet you at the school field. We’ll all be there, right?” Liam nodded, nothing on earth denting his rather oblivious enthusiasm.

“Sounds good to me too.” The alpha did his best to keep the worry from his voice. “Is everything okay, Stiles?

___

"Yeah, I’ll tell you about it on the way to lunch." Stiles answered, and he wasn’t sure what his voice did, but he was tired of pretending that everything was okay.

"Bye Scott," Lydia answered pointedly, tone sharp enough to wound, but no one stopped them from leaving. They shut the elevator doors, and Stiles wrapped himself around his best friend the moment he could, sighing into the crook of his neck. He held him tight, trying to remember all the ways they could fit together, and how different it could be. Scott was going to get his memories back eventually.

"Malia and I used to date." He confessed, then let it hang over their heads. That wasn’t fair to her. Malia didn’t do jealousy. Malia had always been brave and strong enough to go after exactly what she wanted, but Stiles had ruined something when she was vulnerable. Trust was difficult to regain, and he couldn’t come back from lying to her about Peter… Or from risking her life. The only good thing, maybe, to come out of all of it was that, in convincing her to stay with them, Malia had learned to trust the rest of the pack where Stiles - lacked.  _Progress._ His grip tightened, and the elevator jerked to a stop, and for a second he didn’t know what to do.

But he’d had a lie prepared ever since he walked away from Lydia. 

"And Lydia thinks I’m being lax with werewolf-y security, so…"

___

“Bye?” Scott gave everyone a half wave feeling less welcome than he had just a few minutes before. Well, except for Liam. He was practically wagging his non-existent tail, Scott felt a warm sort of protectiveness for the boy.

He immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles, drawing him close and swaying slightly. Careful hands traced soothingly down the human’s back, every motion so  _Scott_  even if he wasn’t aware of them. “I’m sorry. I know it’s tough when things don’t work out.” He didn’t actually know, but it seemed like it would be painful to care so much about someone and to have it end. Whatever had happened between them, Stiles seemed sad about it and Scott kissed his ear, letting his breath play over the human’s skin. He didn’t know how wounded his friend was, but he wanted to try and find the jagged edges and do his best to heal them.

“I think you’re doing the best you can. I’m okay, what happened to me wasn’t your fault and you’re amazing, dude. I can’t do this without you.” It wasn’t fair for them to blame Stiles for any of this, he had stuck by Scott since the moment he’d opened his eyes again. He wasn’t positive, but he had a feeling that he might be in love with this boy. Or that he could have been. How else was could the complete trust be explained or the way they could move together that felt so good? Scott nuzzled his friend’s cheek until he was able to catch his mouth in a kiss. “It’s gonna be okay.”

___

Everything was so warm, but Stiles shivered down to his toes. A soft gasp escaped him, as he greedily pawed at his Alpha’s sides. It was like he was starved for contact, like Stiles had been wanting all his life. That wasn’t true. That couldn’t be true. Scott had always made him feel so happy, and Stiles would never trade what they’d shared. But this drove him mad. He didn’t know how long he’d have it, but he wanted more. He wanted everything.

"Oh God," he laughed against Scott’s mouth, sucking on the sweet swell of his lips. "You’re so - you."

It was Scott, his Scott, in every gesture, every word. From his earnest smile, to the sly wit, he was still everything he’d forgotten. Except the real Scott wouldn’t have done this. Stiles still missed his best friend fiercely. He cupped Scott’s cheek, tracing the soft skin beneath his eye with his fingertips. Stiles kissed him again, harder, more demanding. He could forgot how much he’d miss Scott looking at him like that.  _Like he loved him._  ”Come on, let’s eat pizza til you puke - hey we can play like, reverse twenty questions. You ask me something, and I’ll answer. I ask you something, and you make shit up.”

___

“Good.” He’d worried if he was the same, it was hard trying to figure it out and Scott felt like he was pretending sometimes. Could you be the same person if you didn’t have any of the memories that shaped you? He wanted to be that person for Stiles if he could. Scott returned each kiss, just as eager and demanding. At least this was simple. It felt good and made them both happy, there wasn’t anything more to understand except for that. Whatever it was that had bothered the rest of his ‘friends,’ they could think about it later. Stiles made him feel like he wasn’t disappointing everyone because he couldn’t remember and it was always nice to feel wanted.

“Pizza sounds good.” Scott said, refusing to give an inch of space and speaking into Stiles’s mouth. “There’s so much I want to know. Like what kind of pizza I like best and when we started dating and how can I do things to make you smile, because it looks so nice on you. I want to know everything, Stiles.” Scott hands slid down around the other boy’s hips to hold him close, thumbs rubbing circles through his shirt before pinching his side. “And where you’re ticklish, that’s a really important one, dude. I want to make sure I cover all my bases.”

___

Stiles wasn’t used to affection like this. They were always close, but they never had to say anything. They just knew. Stiles knew that Scott would fight for him, even before he ran the gauntlet through a world of nightmares for his life. Stiles knew that Scott loved him. Now he also knew that he wouldn’t mind touching his butt, and he grabbed Scott’s face and thanked him for his mouth. 

It was such a nice face. Stiles always likes that face, but now he knew what it felt like when his fingers were spread across Scott’s cheeks and what it felt like to tease the short hair on Scott’s nape as they kissed, and he was never letting go of that face. 

Scott  _cheated_.

Stiles squirmed hard enough to shove him into the elevator wall. Accidentally, totally accidentally. He ground up against Scott like his life depended on it. “No,” he rasped. “No tickling, asshat!”

He groped Scott hard, and dragged his hand up Scott’s side, so ridiculously fond it hurt. “Don’t stop kissing,” he sighed against Scott’s jaw, sighing into his skin. “Makes me smile.”

He traced the curve of Scott’s throat, feeling the way his pulse jumped. “Goddammit, was gonna tell you you loved olives. You hate olives. You don’t like kissing when I’ve had olives. Fuck olives.”

___

The wolf groaned, pressed hard against the wall of the elevator as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’s neck. His body moved with an almost choreographed response, sliding into place to catch each sway and roll of the other boy’s hips with his own. “Can’t promise about the tickling.” He breathed with a self-satisfied smirk, “but the kissing I can do.”  _Anything to keep you smiling. It makes me happy to know you’re happy, I feel better when you’re safe. You’re so beautiful when you smile and your eyes light up and you look like you totally just boosted some dude’s wallet and got away with it._

Scott carded his hands through Stiles’s hair, pulling sharply to make him gasp and using it to his advantage to lick past the human’s lips. For going slow, he certainly wanted to push the boundaries. He was impatient and immediately sorry for the feeling, shivering as Stiles’s hands demanded everything he was so willing to give.

“Okay, no olives. That sounds gross anyways and I like kissing you.” They should go, they couldn’t stay here forever but Scott was content to spend the rest of his life making out. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend time, though the fact he couldn’t think of a lot of things probably had something to do with it.

___

Would Scott still kiss him if he had olives??? Stiles needed to know, but he couldn’t risk it. The kissing might stop, and Scott was pulling his hair like he was born to do it. Stiles pulled away and groaned in shameless pride. Scott was a mess. He wiped a trickle of spit off his bestboyfriend’s jaw, and couldn’t look away from his red, red lips.

"You’re the worst," he murmured, protest rumbling low in his throat. His hips pressed insistently against Scott’s, starting a problem Stiles was in no position to fix. "Come on. There was that - movie. Pizza…" But Stiles wasn’t moving. He couldn’t stop running his hands over the planes of Scott’s chest, thinking about what a waste it was that Scott had to wear clothes.

"Can I suck you off?" Stiles blurted out, beet red but grinning like all his birthdays came early. "I never tried. In the Jeep. It’ll be awesome? Dude, you should pull my hair again. OhmyGod, you’re the worst."

___

“I’m the best.” He growled, dazed and grinning. Stiles must know so much about him, he obviously knew exactly how to touch and tease until he was a mess while Scott was still awestruck and exploring. He couldn’t even think about food with Stiles’s hips riding against his own, couldn’t think about anything but the way the friction felt against his half hard cock and how good…so good…

Scott’s jaw dropped slightly as his eyes flashed with a sudden burst of red. He exhaled in a rush at the sudden image of Stiles mouth wrapped tight around him with his tongue, that fucking tongue that kept darting out when he was nervous and the way he’d look up with those golden brown eyes.

“Only if you want to.” He fought to keep his tone steady. “Don’t rush into anything you’re not ready to do, Stiles. And I want to-” Scott tightened his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair and rested their foreheads together. “I want it to be good for you too, dude. I like making you happy, it’s like the only thing that makes sense. It’ll be  _awesome_.” He hesitated, nerves giving way to a sly smile. “But only if you admit I’m the best.”

___

Stiles had never seen anything more hot in his life. He stared down bright red eyes, something hungry and eager settling low in his chest, spreading over his skin. Scott had impeccable control, the sort of stuff that legends were made of. Stiles was going to boner him into surrender.

"Is that an order,  _Alpha_?” He drawled, tongue stumbling over the words. Stiles valiantly gulped down air, licking his lips again and again like he could catch every last trace of his best friend’s taste. His hands settled low on Scott’s hips to play with his belt loops, fingers grazing the dark skin just above his jeans. Stiles knew what it was like to hold Scott’s dick in the palm of his hand. He knew what he looked like when he came apart, features slack and eyes closed. No one could take that away from him. 

Scott might not want this. Scott might not… His Scott wouldn’t do anything, not like this, but Scott - this Scott wanted it now. Stiles could convince himself that nothing else mattered. 

"What are you going to do? If I went down on you right now?" He asked, palming the werewolf through his jeans. What would he taste like, Stiles wondered, eyes blown dark with lust. "I really want to, Scott. I wanna know what you’ll feel like. I want you to fuck my mouth. Can you? Would you? Pull my hair and fuck me that’d be awesome."

___

Scott snarled, he  _snarled_ , like some kind of animal as he watched Stiles’s tongue dart between his lips. The sound was so inhuman he startled himself, hips jerking forward against the human’s hand.  “What am I going to do?” The challenge struck a chord in him and he vibrated with the need of it. Scott caught the boy’s lips between his teeth, biting down hard enough to bruise and licking wound.  He dragged his lips down Stiles’s jawline, licking the pulse in his throat and sucking the boy’s earlobe into his mouth.

“I’m going to get you on your knees, Stiles.” The wolf murmured, words buzzing right into Stiles’s ear. It was a promise and a threat, a hunger that Scott had always tried to keep locked down.  He traced his finger along his boyfriend’s swollen lip, slipping it into Stiles’s mouth for him to suck. “I am going to fuck this beautiful mouth of yours until you choke on my dick. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breathe and cum down your throat. That’ what I’m going to do, Stiles.”

The boy wanted to and everything in Scott screamed for him to break Stiles into pieces and make him like it. Anything to make him happy, anything to keep him smiling, anything to steal muffled little noises from him and to make him beg. Scott had nothing to ground himself and no real connection to his life except for this boy who called himself his best friend and never left his side. It was simple and good, Scott wanted to give him everything.

___

A desperate moan lodged in Stiles’ throat, burning for release as he licked and sucked at long, slender fingers. They fit so nicely in his mouth, so smooth against the tip of his tongue. Stiles wondered if that was what Scott’s dick would feel like, if he’d be hot and sleek going down his throat. Oh God! Stiles keened, looking down at Scott’s piercing gaze with unabashed want, his fingers fumbling over Scott’s zipper. Someone had taught Scott to talk like that, and Stiles owed them his life.

They were in Derek’s goddamn elevator. Anyone could come in at any time, and four of those anyones were already wanted to chew Stiles out for being a terrible human being.

Stiles fell to his knees in one fluid motion, and yanked Scott’s jeans down to his thighs. He peeled Scott’s boxers off like he was opening a present, and when his cock popped out he had the audacity to gasp. 

"Missed me?" He whispered, aiming for teasing, but there was a broken sort of awe in his words that Stiles couldn’t fake for the life of him. He looked up at his Alpha, wide-eyed but wicked before taking him as far as he could before gagging.

Stiles had no idea what he was doing. He made up for it with twice the enthusiasm. He opened his mouth as far as it would go, huffing and gasping as Scott split him open, his thick head hitting the back of his throat, and leaving him shaking. He sucked and slurped like he thought Scott would stop him, dribbling spit down his chin, and leaving his head spinning and cheeks flushed pink. His fingers dug into Scott’s thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. Stiles fucked himself on Scott’s throbbing cock, going cross-eyed as he looked up at him, so happy, so grateful at finally being able to  _taste_  him. But always greedy for so much more.

___

Words died before he had a chance to speak, too lost in the way Stiles looked at him as he sank down to his knees. There was no way they’d done this before, Scott was positive that no matter what happened to his memories, he would never be able to forget something like this. He was silent as he was stripped, breathing heavily through parted lips and so tensed that he felt like his muscles would snap. Scott gave a quiet rumble as he was pulled free, hard and ready just at the promises in Stiles’s smile.

Then his friend swallowed him down and Scott groaned, head hitting the wall of the elevator with a thunk. Stiles’ mouth was velvet soft, hot even against his throbbing cock with the threat of teeth sending thrills through his nerves. The suction ripped a broken cry from him and his whole body jerked forward. “S-slow down!” He pleaded, trying to get control before he came all over Stiles’s face. “Be careful, not so much.” Oh god, the eager face looking up at him was enough to cause his core to tighten and he had to pull back, wrapping a hand tight around himself until he could come down from the edge.

“Relax…” Scott murmured, tracing the head of his cock along Stiles’s bruised, spit slicked lips. “You’re so good, Stiles. You feel so good and you’re so beautiful.” He fisted his hand tight in the boy’s hair, twisting hard and yanking Stiles’s head back. Scott used his painful grip to keep his friend’s head steady as he fucked down his throat like he was trying to choke him. He wanted Stiles to gag, wanted him to fight to take more, fascinated by the way the boy drooled down his cock. If he never got his memories back, it would be fine with him as long as he could rewrite the empty spaces with images like this.

___

Stiles preened. Beaming up at Scott with dazed affection, openly panting for air as Scott’s cock did things against his mouth. It was like the best sort of flavored straw, and Stiles was damn sure that he wasn’t just light-headed because of oxygen deprivation. He moaned, shamelessly, cleaning off the tip of Scott’s dick, teasing the slit of head, lathing precum off with the broad side of his tongue. So good  _so good!_

He gasped when Stiles pulled his hair, cock throbbing in his pants and leaking into his boxers. Stiles had no warning before he was gagged, gasping and sputtering for release that wouldn’t come when Scott was fucking his mouth open. He moaned, choking on Scott’s dick, spit and cum dribbling past his stretched lips. He could feel it all the way down his throat. He jerked back reflexively and Sott’s grip burned across his scalp. He held on like he could tear Scott apart, but never tried to get him to stop. 

His pants were so tight he was sure they’d tear. It hurt so good. He barely found the coordination to pop open his fly, his cock spilling out and drooling on the ground. Supernaturals  _demanding_  head were going to ruin him for the rest of humanity. Tears trickled down his face, and his jaw ached, but oh God, Stiles wanted more. Stiles wanted everything.

 _Please,_  Stiles begged wordlessly, fighting for air. His cock felt so full and tight. Lights speckled before his eyes, and why hadn’t they done this before? _Please!_

___

“Stiles!” The boy panted, face slack and eyes bleeding from brown to red and back again. His control was slipping and he didn’t know enough to be worried, the only thing in the world was the tight wet pull on his cock and the tears running down Stiles’s face. There was nothing gentle in the way he claimed the human’s mouth, balls slapping against his friend’s chin and spurred by the weak gasps. He could smell the arousal on the other boy, how did someone smell something like that? It made him want to roll around in the scent, to strip completely and feel Stiles’s body slide against his skin. He wanted to lick the salty sweat from his neck, to kiss the tears away, to- fuck _fuckfuckfuck!!_

Coherent thoughts shut down as his brain short circuited. His breathing caught and he groaned, loud and shameless as stuttering hips slowed into long, deep thrusts. Scott came hard, shooting down Stiles’s throat with a hissed curse. He pulled back, rubbing his cock against the human’s face and smearing cum across his cheeks as he rode out the aftershocks. Scott loosened his grip on the boy’s hair, stroking his hands through the messy strands in an apology. Oh my god…what had gotten into him? They could have totally been caught and even if he didn’t know anyone, he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this and…and…

Stiles looked  _ruined_  and Scott couldn’t remember anything so hot in his life. “H-holy shi-…I want to watch you cum. Stroke yourself for me, Stiles.”

___

Stiles gagged on Scott’s cock, floundering for air. He couldn’t get Scott to stop if he wanted to. He didn’t want him to. Scott was the only one he’d trust to hold him down, to force him past his limits. He wrecked Stiles in ways he didn’t know he wanted, sending waves of pleasure pain  _pleasure_  through his body until he was shaking like a leaf, too stunned to know which way was up, and too overwhelmed to do anything but take it. He felt Scott tremble before he came, and Stiles watched hungrily as his best friend fell apart. He’d remember that for the rest of his life.

He sputtered clumsily around a mouthful of cum, reflexively trying to push away. It got up his nose as he hacked, dribbled down his chin when he couldn’t swallow fast enough. Scott was all over him, and it was so hot, Stiles wanted to cry. His throat too wrecked to do much more than whimper, but Stiles licked up every drop he could reach, forgetting everything except how it felt to have Scott use him like this. He smelled so good. He tasted even better.

Stiles was going to have the worst bald spot in the history of forever, and all he could do was grin. He almost didn’t hear Scott, and when he did, it took Stiles too long to do anything about it.

He tipped his head back, grinning guilelessly at his best friend as his fingers curled around his throbbing cock. A helpless shudder ripped through him as he stroked himself, giving into pleasure that steamrolled his senses. He couldn’t scream as he came, mouth falling open as he streaked the ground with cum, catching the tip of Scott’s boots and covering his hand with his spunk. Stiles swayed for a moment before leaning forward, making a mess against Scott’s thigh as he slumped against him.

___

Scott leaned against the elevator wall, finally letting his eyes close as he tried his best to slow his racing heartbeat. Everything smelled like them, there was no way Derek or any of the others would be able to miss what they did but Scott didn’t know them enough to care. It was hard to feel ashamed when everyone was a stranger and their opinions didn’t affect him. The boy laughed, broken and hoarse as he stroked gently through Stiles’s hair and down his jawline. He caught a drip of cum with his thumb, pressing it between the boy’s lips with a possessive growl.

He wanted to slide down the wall in a heap and lie there until something forced him to move, but they couldn’t stay here. Someone would come eventually, they needed to get somewhere with a little privacy and Scott wanted to be the one to wash Stiles clean. “Are you okay?” It only occurred to him now that he’d been so rough and he was immediately apologetic, demanding hands gentle and hesitant. “Was it okay? I’m sorry I got so carried away, it was just- You’re amazing.” The world still spun slowly and everything felt relaxed. Why in the world had they ever decided to take it slow? He was just worried that he somehow had pushed Stiles into something he hadn’t been ready for.

The wolf carefully tucked himself back into his pants, situating his clothes as best he could. “Dude, we need to get you to a shower. Or at least a towel. Are you okay to stand?” Scott crouched, cupping his friend’s face and kissing every inch. “Thank you. That was incredible, I had no idea. Stiles, are we…” He hesitated, searching the other boy’s glassy brown eyes for answers he wasn’t sure existed. “Are we in love? I feel like we must have been, right?”

___

Scott was speaking, and all Stiles heard was blah blah blah.

He sucked obediently on his Alpha’s fingers, grinning even though his mouth felt like it would never close properly again, and his jaw still throbbed. Stiles wheezed with every breath, but he was mostly sure that was him being melodramatic. Scott looked so concerned. No one who gave out such great orgasms should look that concerned. It wasn’t fair. Stiles pet his face.

"I love you," he admitted, far too honestly. He was greedy, and selfish, and probably the worst sort of person. Sometimes he wondered why Scott was still his friend, and how long it would be before he realized Stiles was only slowing him down. Stiles had a chance to keep him now, and he wanted to, so badly. He never wanted to let Scott go. "I love you so much. I’m stupid in love with you… And you broke my knees. Screw you, dude."

But he had his heart in his hand, and he grinned like nothing could hurt him. He draped his arms around Scott’s shoulders, demanding to be carried. “My house’s closer, you should come over. Dude, I can’t talk. What did you do? I had your baaaalls…”

___

Scott smiled so widely it hurt, lighting up like the sun was shining from his skin. Stiles loved him and even though there was nothing certain left in his life, he believed this. The rest would come, but he was satisfied by this for now. The only thing he was sorry for was that he couldn’t remember any of the other little moments they’d shared or the way he must have felt. He must have been in love. Looking at the adoration on Stiles’s face, it was impossible to be anything else.

“Yeah yeah, my balls.” He chuckled as he scooped up his half-clad, messy friend into his arms and held him close. If he snuck a lick into the corner of Stiles’s mouth well, no one could blame him. “I love you, dude. I’m pretty sure I loved you before and I love you now. I’m sorry about your knees, I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry, I’ll get you home.” He knew how to drive right? How hard could it be?

He resolved to spend the rest of the day showering Stiles in affection and appreciation for what they’d done. Something gentle and sweet to make up for something so depraved. His friend deserved a little worshiping after that and Scott was a more than willing supplicant. 

___

"No! Nope, not on your life, dude," Stiles slurred, kicking his feet out, without enough strength to actually get himself free. He tightened his grip, making sure Scott wouldn’t even think about letting him go. "No one drives Roscoe, but me, not matter how much I love your goober face. I love your goober face so much, Scotty. I think I loved you forever… We can talk about road head later."

Stiles was pretty sure Scott mentioned road head. He kissed his best friend’s smile, to see if it felt as good against him as it looked on Scott’s face. It didn’t. It was better. 

Kissing Scott was like touching the sun, with less physical burning to a crisp. It felt good. It gave Stiles life. It made gave worth to fighting through the night, and waking up in the morning. He was everything Stiles needed, and more, and not just because Stiles could bully him into ordering and picking up the pizza while he waited in his Jeep.

The moment they got to his bedroom, Stiles dragged Scott to his mattress and draped himself all over him. The only difference was he stripped down to his boxers, too, and there was so much more skin for Stiles to touch.

He fed Scott Heaven. Spicy Hawaiian was so worth it.

"Are you okay, dude?" He asked after a while, when he could gobble up melting cheese. It took him the ride to gather his wits about him. "You kinda - went Alpha on me there, for abit. The eyes. It was hot. But…?"

___

The wolf laughed, dropping careful kisses against tender skin and so reluctant to ever let his best friend go. His best friend. Yeah, he understood what that meant now, Stiles had been right about it. And he was in love. The feeling was strong, a kind of incredible tenderness mixed with the desire to tear Stiles apart with need and feel him tremble for it. He wanted both, both was so good. _Everything_  was so good right now, his life was perfect.

Scott balanced hot pizza and a clingy human who had too much skill getting him out of his clothes. It was hard to know what was better, the feel of Stiles’s hands on his chest or spicy cheese bliss. Spicy Hawaiian? Ugh, it was  _the best_. Stiles sure knew exactly what he liked and that extended to way more than pizza.

“Mmm?” He asked around a mouthful of cheese, pulling the strands from his chin and rubbing off the sauce. “My eyes did something?” Scott looked genuinely confused.  “My vision went a little weird there for a while, but you were kinda sucking my soul out through my dick, so I figured it was normal. I’m okay, did something weird happen?” He finished the slice and sighed in absolute bliss, lying back on a bed that smelled like Stiles. The best food, the best friend, the best sex, everything was warm and loving and safe. Life couldn’t get any better than this, he didn’t deserve to be so happy. Scott was lucky and he smiled up at his boyfriend like he was the most amazing piece in his life.

___

Stiles stole a bit of pineapple off Scott’s pizza, grumbling about foul fruits on pizza and the importance of foodie education. He cut off abruptly and smirked, shamelessly nuzzling into Scott’s throat. Everything was warm, and there was so much bare skin touching. They had pizza, too. This was kind of everything Stiles had ever wanted, and everything he didn’t know how he’d lived without.

"Dude, your dick is awesome." Stiles grinned, spreading out to claim as much of his bed as he could. This room was just as much Scott’s room as the one at the McCall house. Scott might as well get used to it. Stiles thought about christening his bed, and went pink. "But your eyes - it’s an Alpha thing. They went all red. You get some kind of super night vision, too."

He patted Scott’s face with greasy fingers, slipping a leg between his best friend’s as he snuggled in close, sated in every way he knew. He stretched, length-wise, yawning into Scott’s shoulder. “You’re a cool Alpha. You do badass things… I’m just gonna nap here, kay? You should rewatch Firefly. Educate yourself.”

___

Stiles liked his dick! That probably shouldn’t make him grin as much as it did. “I didn’t notice. You’ll have to show me next time.” Scott beamed, licking pizza grease from Stiles’s fingers and settled in beside him. “Go nap, dude. I’ll watch your tv show.” The wolf sighed happily, tangled with the mostly naked boy beside him as he hit play on the tv. Space cowboys, at least that sounded cool?

He didn’t notice how cold it had gotten until his breath puffed in a cloud and Scott frowned, shivering. They needed more blankets on the bed or maybe he could just wrap Stiles around himself and, Stiles? Scott stood slowly, holding out his hand to catch the drifting flakes of snow. What was going on? He turned slowly, carefully making his way through the snow covered garden. It was silent and muted like the colors had been drained away, but there was something terrifying about this place that ruined the quiet beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
